


Scare You

by happyisahabit



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Applying first aid, F/M, Making Out, Soul Eater Rarepair Day, angry kisses, mild violence, on a mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: A handful of unrelated pieces about Akane and Tsubaki on missions, etc.1. Scare You - On their first mission, Tsubaki sees the intensity of Akane and the Star in his eye.2. Compel - A mission goes poorly and Akane and Tsubaki work out their frustrations together.





	1. Scare You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two items for a rarepair day prompt and couldn't decide so I'll collate them and future Akane/Tsu stuff here. I like them as a pair together quite a lot, so enjoy!

It is always a curious feeling, to be wielded by someone other than her original technician. Black Star had a certain way about him, about connecting the gears of their souls together, that could not be replicated. Tsubaki had gone on missions with other technicians many times, but no one could really wield more than one of her forms except Black Star. Certainly, no one had wielded the Dark Arm she possessed but her first technician.

Until now.

Akane Hoshi is as cool and collected as they come. He wears a suit even off-duty and his skill is rarely surpassed. He has a good head for tactics and is incredibly observant. Akane is also part of the Star Clan.

Maybe that is what did it. Maybe that is the secret key ingredient to using more than one form of the Demon Weapon forms she possessed. It was a long held family assumption that their line was the most direct from the original weapon created for Death, that all other weapons had descended from branches off their main line. So perhaps the secret piece of the puzzle was a bit of Madness that the Star Clan hoarded in spades.

Tsubaki had never seen the famed Star light in Akane’s eye, had never seen the change in his demeanor before. When they were sent out on this mission, it seemed routine. An infiltration mission into a crime ring where drugs were being distributed that upped the powers of Kishin. Instead, they had found drugs that were being used to  _ create _ Kishin with amplified powers. They were on their way to their next check-in point, a motel down the road from the syndicate’s base of operations, when they were set upon by multiple Kishin. They’d been careless. 

Akane is separated from her before she could transform and she wishes more than anything that they had at least tried to see what form would work best for him before they’d accepted the mission. He holds his own against the malformed monstrosities that set upon him and she is left to fight off her own. She transforms her hair into a blade, whipping it around to counter the Kishin before her. Vaguely, she can sense Akane using some kind of Soul Force in his fight. 

The distraction costs her, allowing one Kishin to slice into her thigh. Tsubaki bites back a cry and renews her onslaught. Her limbs and hair cycle rapidly through her repertoire of blades. She can feel the sticky black matter that passed for blood splatter on her skin. When she is done, she stands on shaky legs, taking stock of her injuries.

Across the alley, Akane towers over the bodies of the Kishin he had faced. His immaculate suit is splattered with black blood and she could see his glasses are cracked. He takes them off and slips them into the inside pocket of his jacket before rebuttoning it. His gaze is still intently locked on the Kishins sprawled brokenly at his feet.

“Tsubaki.”

The commanding tone jolts her to her core. A sort of stone falls into her stomach as she walks towards him, hot and heavy. And as she reaches within herself and for his soul, transforming, she feels like that weight and heat swallowed her whole. 

Where Black Star’s soul was all electricity and blinding brightness, Akane’s is a tightly controlled fire. And Tsubaki now longs to see it rage.

Her blade in his hand is not typical fair. There is no shuriken or tanto that most people tended to produce in resonance with her. No, the feeling is far too similar to the reigned in madness of Black Star. From the edge of the Dark Arm, Tsubaki catches sight of his eyes.

Before she could think, Akane swiftly brings her down and through the first Kishin. The pulsing red soul is captured followed quickly by the second one. Akane takes out a handkerchief, gently wiping the Black Blood from her edge, though the color makes it impossible to see. His soul is swelteringly hot, but Tsubaki sticks to it like glue, letting it sear her with its intensity. He seems to understand what she wants at any rate and keeps her in hand as he makes his way to the motel.

All the while, the star-shaped pupil remains dilated in his eye.

Tsubaki only transforms back once Akane starts ‘dialing’ the mirror. The report back to Kid is brief and the new Lord Death raises an eyebrow at the blood splattered on their clothes, but says nothing, then is gone.

Alone, Akane turns to her.

“You can take the first shower. I want to check the perimeter again,” he says, completely in business mode.

Tsubaki grabs his sleeve before he can take a step toward the door. His eyes, still star-shaped, lock on her and the question about his Madness dies in her throat. “You can’t walk around with blood splattered on you,” she says instead. Akane seems surprised for moment, before he nods. As he takes off his jacket, she grabs a washcloth and steeps it with warm water.

When she returns, the wound on her leg smarting a little, he is sitting on the bed in a thin cotton undershirt and his slacks, inspecting the stains on his oxford with a grimace. Tsubaki pulls a chair up in front of him, making sure to get his attention so as not to startle him from his thoughts. He’s quiet but intense when she reaches out with the cloth to take his dirtied hands. She cleans his palms and fingers, the place with the most blood. 

The cloth is tinged grey and pink from the Kishin and the small cuts she uncovers on his hands. She finds herself working with her peripheral vision, though, as those star in his eyes locked on hers. Tsubaki refolds the washcloth to get to a clean side. Slowly, she drags it across his cheek, gently scrubbing at the dried blood there. His hand catches hers and pulls the cloth from it.

His thumb presses into her empty palm and she can feel that insufferable heat suffusing into her system again. Akane swipes the towel over her forearms, her neck and face, places she didn’t even realize she had dried blood. The towel is cool now, cooler on her skin that the warmth he exudes from the depths of his soul. 

“You’re injured.”

“What? Oh, yes, that,” she says, prying her eyes from his to look back on the long cut on her leg.

“Yes, ‘that’,” he says, amused. He gets up and she can hear the sink faucet running. He returns and sits back on the edge of the bed, gently cleaning out the wound. She lets him work.

“Akane.”

“Yes?” he pauses. Looking up at her, she can’t help but reach out. Her fingers trace beneath one of his eyes.

“Your eye, it's still a Star.”

He flinches a little, withdrawing from her touch. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

She reach out again, grasping the sides of his face. “Don’t-! I mean, I’m not-” she flusters. “I wanted to ask, did you mean to summon my Dark Arm form?”

“I-” he stops. “I wasn’t really thinking about it. Is it a problem?”

“No, it’s just that no one has been able to bring it forth except Black Star before,” she says. “I think it has something to do with madness.”

“I suppose that could be true.” He cups her hands, still on his face. “Does it scare you?”

Tsubaki thinks on it for a few moments, all the while, greedily soaking up heat from the man before her. “No,” she says. “It doesn’t.”

Somehow his gaze becomes more intense and his grip on her hands tightens. “It doesn’t.” It’s more of a confirmation than a question.

She hesitates, then pushes her hands back through his hair, fisting handfuls of the black strands. “Rather the opposite.”

Those eyes - that  _ Star-  _ flash at her and suddenly he’s got a knee on the edge of her chair, hovering over her with hands clasped on the armrests. Tsubaki doesn’t feel fear, but excitement. The heat coursing through her veins comes from more than just the physical contact with his soul, steadily rising. Hands still wrapped in his hair, she pulls him down slowly to make her intentions known. With each inch, the temperature she feels rises and she gets closer to the wildfire he could be.

Their noses brush and Akane’s words ghost over her lips, “I’m glad.”

 


	2. Compel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt for angry kisses

The mission hadn’t gone well at all, she thinks. The bruises and aches from the thrashing they had received were nothing though, compared to the harsh grip digging into her thighs. Tsubaki has the wind knocked out of her when her back is slammed against the wall of the hotel room. She doesn’t mind much, arching against the vertical surface half to stretch and half to push back against Akane’s onslaught. It was rare to see him lose his cool so thoroughly, but it really had been a bad day.

They’re chest to chest and she shudders as he makes hickey after hickey bloom on her neck and under her jaw. His breath is humid and when she inhales, all she smells is sweat, blood, and Akane’s cologne. The mix is heady and Tsubaki grapples for purchase on his shoulders. Her hands wiggle beneath the collar of his suit jacket and Akane presses her back against the wall hard enough he can release her to throw it off into a forgotten corner. While his hands are occupied, she removes his cracked glasses, tossing them onto the dresser nearby. She thinks she might hear them slip off and fall the floor, but she couldn’t care less.

Just as she’s loosening his tie, pushing into the collar of his shirt, he surges forward to kiss her. It isn’t nice or gentle. Their teeth clash and Tsubaki tastes metal off his split lip. Still, they don’t let up for an instant. She grips his neck tightly keeping his mouth right where its at. His hands abandon her legs, secure around his waist without his help, to fist her shirt hard enough that the fabric pulls. The leftover adrenaline from the fight flushes through her veins, in line with the steadily rising arousal.

Somehow, the intensity he exudes is the most sexy thing she’s ever experienced.

He withdraws, mouth swollen and cheeks heavily flushed, the cut prominent on the corner of his lower lip. She pushes his dark hair back to stare into his eyes, one the deepest blue and the other with a pupil blown wide into the trademark star-shape of his family. As always, it takes her breath away.

Her fingers rub his scalp, small slow circles. Akane lets out a shuddering sigh, the tension holding his body coiled like springs loosening. His hands slip from their deathgrip on her sides, smoothing over her hips, featherlight. His forehead thumps onto her shoulder and Tsubaki continues rubbing his head with one hand, the other cups the back of his neck warmly.

He’s coming down from his post-failure rage high, unwinding beneath her fingers. Her feet touchdown on the floor and she herds him backward until he sits on the bed. Tsubaki scoots him backward with gentle prodding and soft kisses across his cheeks and forehead. When Akane finally leans back against the headboard, she takes a moment to take stock of him.

His unbuttoned white oxford is wrinkled and ripped in some places, black blood splattered across it in dark contrast. His hair is a mess, out of the usual styled spikes. There’s a small cut under his eye that must have happened when his glasses broke. Yet under the bruises starting to bloom and the blood of their adversaries, Akane looks up at her intently.

There’s too much to name in his gaze- it’s so compelling. When he reaches for her, fingers tracing over her face lightly, he calls her name. The sound is so soft, she would have thought she imagined it had her eyes not been drawn to his mouth again. He doesn’t even have to pull her into his arms, she just falls into him. He unties her hair from the high ponytail. She watches his face with bated breath, cataloging his calm focus just as thoroughly as she memorized his angry haze.

Tsubaki waits patiently while Akane’s fingers stroke through her hair, removing tangles. She can feel his pulse under her hands, finally steady. When his hands leave her tresses, they’re neatly tied into a long braid. He toys with the end of it for a moment before cupping her face with both hands. They meet in the middle, pliant and unhurried.

The adrenaline is waning and they can feel the beginnings of the aches and pains from a tough fight. Akane traces over her injuries lightly, counting them, asking quietly what hurt and how it happened. While she had been in her weapon form for him most of the fight, the initial ambush they’d experienced had split them up to fend for themselves. Once he passes a hand and critical eye over her maladies, he starts tracing older scars, leaving her tingling in his wake. The pains ebb away and she stretches up to cover his lips.

Slowly, they work their way through removing their uniforms, slipping into sweats and bandaging their wounds. Akane reaches for her hands, twining their fingers together. She snuggles into him, kissing the back of his hand. He tucks himself around her, weary but content to hold her. Tsubaki is fading to sleep as she presses one last kiss to the base of his neck.

Tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
